Final Frontier
by T'Liana
Summary: When the Federation and Klingon Empire agree on a student exchange program between their Academies, sixteen-year-old Sirella Varrin sees it as a chance to bring honour to the family she shamed. If only the rest of the galaxy saw it that way. Set post-five-year mission, and in my Spock/OC universe. Jaylah/Fem!OC.
1. Super-Not-Secret Mission

So, does anyone remember _Zia and Spock's Movie Marathon_? No? It's okay, I sometimes forget about it too.

In a chapter of a previous story, the characters look at the descriptions for four movies. I decided to write the movies, hence the movie marathon. However, I only managed three out of four (the last one just didn't want to be written). One of these 'movies', _Ode to Space_ , is about the first Klingon to go to Starfleet.

I've taken this idea, and the characters, and turned it into a reality. This story will follow the journey of Sirella, the first Klingon to attend Starfleet, as she navigates human culture, Academy life, and the sexuality she never knew she had.

o.O.o

 **Chapter 1 – Super-Not-Secret Mission**

Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ knocked on the door. He waited, wringing his cap in his hands, until he heard an "open". He entered the room, saluting to Admiral Barnett.

"Admiral," he said, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Barnett said, standing and holding out his hand. Kirk shook it. "How was the mission?"

"Long." Kirk sat on the chair opposite Barnett's desk. "I'm very glad to be home." He held up his left hand. "I got married last week."

"Congratulations!" Barnett grinned, glanced up as the door hissed shut, then pulled a flask and two glasses from one of his desk drawers. "I keep these here for special occasions." He poured the drinks and handed Kirk one. "To married life!"

"To married life." They clinked glasses and drank. "So," Kirk said, "what's this super-secret mission you've got for us?"

"Well, we've been in talks with the Klingons."

"The _Klingons_?"

"That's right. I'm taking this to the press tomorrow, but the Klingons have agreed on an exchange policy that'll last a minimum of one year."

"Exchanging what?"

"Students. One of ours will study on Qo'nos, while one of theirs will study here."

"Did they propose this? You _do_ know that they probably just wanna put a spy in here."

"I'm well aware of that, but actually I was the one who brought the proposal to the Council."

Kirk swished his drink in the glass. "Okay, what's the reason? You never do anything without a reason."

"It's top-secret." Barnett crossed the room to his locked cabinet. "We received this file online, and this printed version is the only copy. All traces of the original file online have been wiped, and the Council are the only ones who know about this." He carried two pieces of paper over to the desk, and handed them to Kirk, who scanned the contents.

"Whoa." He stared at Barnett. "Is this real?"

"It's real. It's a first for the Academy, that's for sure, and if I'm right, the Klingons don't know anything about this."

Kirk glanced back down at the paper. "Well, I know why you chose us for the mission now."

"Good. And you understand exactly what you need to do?"

"I do."

"You can't tell anyone except for the other examiners. Who are you thinking of selecting?"

"Spock, obviously, and maybe Lieutenant Uhura and Doctor Kestrel. I'll have a think about it."

"Don't think too long." Barnett waved his hand and the door to his office hissed open. "You leave in six days."

"Yes, Admiral."

o.O.o

In a news room, a man and woman sit side-by-side, hair and make-up immaculate.

 _"In breaking news, Starfleet has formed a tentative alliance with the Klingon Empire."_

 _"That's right, Miranda. Recent reports have shown an increase in communication between both parties, and as of yesterday, Starfleet came forward to announce that a relationship with the Klingons have begun."_

The shot changes to one of Admiral Barnett, Head of Starfleet Academy, addressing a crowd of reporters.

 _"With the permission of Starfleet,"_ he says _, "I was able to contact the Klingon Empire and propose a trade of students. One of their brightest will come and study at Starfleet Academy, while one of our brightest will study at the Klingon Flight Academy on Qo'nos. We have been in talks with the Klingon leaders for months, and just yesterday they approved the idea. Selections will begin immediately, and the chosen student will begin studying in the New Year."_

The shot changes back to the studio.

 _"Well, Nathan, that news certainly comes as a surprise. This morning, we interviewed Captain James T. Kirk of the_ U.S.S. Enterprise _, the ship in charge of selections. This is what he had to say."_

The shot changes to a blond man, wearing a yellow-shirt, sitting in his Captain's chair.

 _"This is possibly the most important mission that Starfleet has ever undergone,"_ he says _. "This isn't a responsibility that we take lightly, but my crew are the best at what they do. We've all gone through the selection process and we know how tough it is."_

 _"And you'll also be transporting the hundred hopefuls for the Flight Academy?"_ the interviewer asks.

 _"The selection process is currently underway,"_ Kirk responds _. "Once we've chosen our hundred, and the Klingons have chosen theirs, our ships will meet in the Neutral Zone, and final selections will commence. We can't go into details of the actual process, but afterwards we'll transport the lucky student to the Academy."_

The shot changes back to the studio _._

 _"I think that selections are in good hands, Miranda. The_ Enterprise _is the flagship of the Federation, and they won't let us down."_

 _"No, they won't, Nathan."_


	2. When Starfleet Calls

I've taken a bit of liberty with the Klingon culture. I'm not that familiar with it, but I hope I've done it justice.

o.O.o

 **Chapter 2 – When Starfleet Calls**

The crowd roared, stamped their feet and shook their fists at the battle taking place. Tonight, at the Arena, was the event of the year: Unarmed Combat Champion Nutros was defending his title against whichever challenger emerged on top.

Twenty people had challenged. Eight preliminary fights had taken place, then four, then the semi-finals and then the finals. The winner of the final match would face Nutros for the ultimate honour as Qo'nos' champion fighter.

Sirella took a shaky breath, the roar of the crowd heavy in her ears, her heart pounding a thousand beats per second, and-

"Hey, you, get over here!"

She jerked back to the present, gripped the sides of her tray, and rushed to the person who'd called her. She displayed her tray, rattling off her wares.

"I want some fried pipius."

She dolloped a serving of fried pipius and handed it to the customer, who tossed a talon on the tray. She grabbed the precious coin and stuffed it in her pocket before someone else could swipe it.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the fight begin. The crowd screamed and chanted, each with separate bets on a winner. The finals were between an eighteen-year-old woman called Stoga (an ex-classmate of Sirella's), and a thirty-year-old man called Morrd. Morrd strolled onto the ring, confident as anyth-

"Hey! Food!"

She dragged her eyes away from the match and went to her next customer. As the match continued, she kept her gaze averted, instead focusing on serving customers. Her boss would have her head if she didn't earn two-hundred talons.

Stoga won the finals, then there was a break while she rested to prepare for her battle against Nutros. Sirella didn't have a moment to breathe for the next thirty minutes, as everyone decided that eating was the best way to pass the time. A few junior fighters took to the ring during the break, but it wasn't nearly as entertaining as watching experienced fighters.

When the finalists walked onto the ring, the betting station overflowed with support for Nutros – most likely because he was twice the size of Stoga and had four times the experience she did, having defended his title twelve times successfully.

Nutros won, though the margin was slim. Stoga put up a good fight, but was ultimately overwhelmed by his superior endurance. Once Stoga's unconscious body was carted from the ring, Nutros was given his award, and the crowd dispersed. Tonight would be a good night to stay off the streets. A majority of the crowd was riled up by the fighting, and the Law Stations would most likely be brimming with offenders by the time morning came.

For the next few hours, Sirella cleaned the Arena, picking food scraps from around the seats and cleaning sweat from the ring. It was well into the morning by the time she was finished, after which she went into the storage room, curled up on her makeshift practice-mat bed and slept.

o.O.o

"Four-hundred talons. Good." Her boss leant over his desk and carefully counted forty. "Your ten percent."

"I appreciate the payment." Sirella accepted the coins, pocketed them, and left her boss' office. She made a quick detour to the storage room to grab a towel, then made her way to the other side of the Arena, to where the gym was.

A dozen fighters and athletes were already training, despite the early hour. Sirella averted her gaze from the superior athletes, and made her way to the bathrooms. They were thankfully empty, and she dove under the stream of water and sighed as it washed away the grease from the previous night. After showering, she stood in front of the mirror and attempted to comb her hair with her fingers.

She was softer than the average woman, her cheekbones less-defined and her forehead ridges less-prominent. Her brown hair, the same deep shade as her eyes, was bushy and never did what she wanted it to. And the rest of her body? Thin. Weak. She thought of Stoga's strong legs and slick hair. Why couldn't she look more like that?

After failing to dispel those negative thoughts, she got dressed and wandered, downcast, to the restaurant that was attached to the Arena, where she dug around the leftover bin. It might not be desirable, but the restaurant staff didn't care and it was the cheapest way to get all the nutrients she needed.

While eating some leftover pipius in the corner of the restaurant, her mind wandered to the fight last night, only to be interrupted by a newscast from the nearest viewing screen.

 _"-Starfleet Academy are now open. All you need to do is go onto the Application website, inscribe your basic information and select an interview time. Time is running out, so if you are interested in applying, do it now."_

The oily pipius slipped from her fingers and she stared at the screen. She thought the exchange program was a hoax. It had been the talk of the gym the previous day, with most people agreeing that it couldn't possibly be true.

After all, who would want to dishonour their family by turning their back on the Klingon way?

Her heart raced, and Sirella rushed from the restaurant.

o.O.o

She was next. Sirella fidgeted in her seat, constantly glancing at the huge double-doors that led to the interview room. The waiting room where she sat contained three other people, all men between the ages of twenty and forty. They were young, strong, and muscular. They sat confidently, all sure that _they_ would be chosen to represent the Klingon Empire.

What chance did she have?

"Sirella Varrin."

She jerked to her feet and walked stiffly through the double-doors. Inside, three elderly men sat boredly at a table. She took the seat in front of them.

"So, Sirella Varrin, are you related to Goroth Varrin?"

"He was my Grampa," she replied. "My father is Darok Varrin, diplomat for the Orion Embassy." She clenched her fists and hoped that her father hadn't made the disowning public.

The men nodded, suddenly interested. She exhaled and relaxed.

"You have strong political connections, which works in your favour. Tell us, what experience do you have?"

"I was accepted into the Flight Academy at age twelve as one of the youngest students there. I consistently received high marks in almost all my classes."

One of the men glanced at his papers.

"It says here that you were expelled."

"I… was." Her mouth was dry. Of course, her academic failure would be on public record. How would she bluff her way out of this one? "I failed Battle class consistently and it dragged my average to below acceptable. However, I believe that it would work in my favour at Starfleet." She fidgeted at their curious looks. "Humans are sympathetic creatures, likely to believe every sad story they hear, and it'd be much easier to get them to let their guards down."

She knew exactly what they were looking for. They didn't care how good she was, or how smart she was. They wanted to know where her loyalties lay. They wanted to know if she would be willing to spy on the Federation.

The answer was no. But if she managed to bluff her way through this interview and onto the Starfleet ship, the lie was worth it.

"If you found yourself threatened by a group of humans, how would you react?"

"I'd try and diffuse the situation diplomatically, like my father."

"And if that failed?"

"I wouldn't fight back. I'd memorise what they look like, then report them to Starfleet. I'd be a guest of the Federation, and under their protection." She clenched her fists, hoping that they would buy the answer.

"You're very young. Why would a lack of experience benefit us?"

"I can retain more information, and they wouldn't expect anything dangerous from me."

"This is true."

The men put their heads together, speaking quietly, and then pulled back.

"Thank you for your time. We will notify you of our final decision."

"Thank you very much." She stood, bowed low, and left the interview room. Once the door shut behind her, she leant against the wall and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her shaking body.

If this worked, if she managed to get to Starfleet, she might be able to bring some honour to them after all.

o.O.o

She glanced up at the dark sky, noting the storm clouds gathering on the horizon. She didn't have long. Sirella hurried to the First City graveyard, travelling the well-known route that she took most days.

She knelt in front of an expensive marble gravestone, in which the words 'Goroth Varrin' were inscribed. Sirella bowed low, her forehead touching the ground.

"Hi, Grampa," she said. "I hope you're enjoying yourself in Sto'Vo'Kor. I… really miss you. I think Gramma does too. Things have been… harder without you. I'm just not a good fighter like you. Or Ba'el. But… there's a chance. I might get to honour your memory and follow my dream, and bring honour to my family at the same time. It just depends. We'll see." She sighed and glanced at the sky. The clouds had moved closer. "I love you, Grampa. I'll come visit again tomorrow."

She rushed home after that, and made it just before the sky let loose a storm of epic proportions.


	3. In a Bit of a Daze

**Chapter 3 – In a Bit of a Daze**

Sirella stood at the end of the line, clad in a shapeless brown flight uniform, still in shock. She thought she stood no chance but here she was, one of the eighteen applicants, only accepted because there were one-hundred positions available, and eighteen people had applied, meaning automatic acceptance.

"Within weapons' distance is a Federation Starship," the Captain of the _Stovako_ said. "They claim to have come in peace, but we cannot believe them. Be on your guard, and remember what the Council has instructed of you."

To inspire trust. To spy. To gather information. Something few Klingons knew how to do. Subterfuge wasn't one of their greatest strength. Most of them just liked to smash things.

"Yes, Captain," the eighteen applicants chorused.

"Good. Take your seats in the shuttle and you'll be transported onto the Federation vessel."

They followed instructions, waiting patiently as crewmembers walked down the rows and checked their straps.

This was the furthest Sirella had ever been from Qo'nos and she tried to ignore the fear of something going wrong or being sucked into space. Instead, she stared out the viewport and got her first look at a Federation ship. It was bright and sleek, unlike the dark Klingon designs, and her heart pounded as the shuttle drew closer.

They arrived on board and assembled in the cargo bay in two rows of nine, Sirella at the back due to her youth. She tried to ignore the red-clad human security guards who dotted the area.

Three people stood on a raised platform in front of the assembled Klingons. A man in yellow, a man in blue, and a woman in red. The man in yellow spoke a different language, and the woman in red translated his words.

"My name is Captain Kirk," the woman said, "and I am pleased to welcome you on board the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. We will begin testing immediately. Would you please follow Lieutenant Uhura, in the red?"

They followed Lieutenant Uhura from the cargo bay and into a separate, smaller room that had probably been for storage. Sirella sniffed. It smelt exactly like her bedroom for the past six months. The storage smell was hard to get rid of.

She took a seat in the back row, glancing at the paper and writing utensil, and turned her attention to the front. A rotund woman with grey eyes stood before them.

"I am Ensign McFarland," she said in perfect Klingon. A few heads turned at that. "I trust you are well aware of exam conditions. No talking, cheating or using electronic devices, or your participation is forfeit. You have forty minutes, and may begin now."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone opened their tests. Sirella inhaled, then exhaled, and stared at the page. The questions looked to be a mixture of deduction and induction, and she was good at that.

It was fine. She could do this.

"Your time is up. Please close your papers."

Sirella closed hers nervously. She wasn't anywhere near finished, but she hoped her quality of answers would be satisfactory.

A Vulcan female entered the room and took them five-at-a-time to the second part of the test. Sirella sat quietly, as she was in the last three, for at least an hour. When it was her turn, she was taken to a simulation room. She stepped into one of the five stations and waited for the Vulcan female to strap a brainwave band to her head. At least, she thought it was a brainwave band. She could ask, but it wasn't likely that the Vulcan knew Klingon.

From what she understood, these tests were usually spanned over the course of days. However, due to the tense situation and surplus of applicants, everything was condensed, one after the other, to retreat to the safety of their respective systems as quickly as possible.

In the first simulation, Sirella had to deduce the proper meanings of statements to prove she could draw effective conclusions. Then the simulation changed and she had to navigate what appeared to be a busy shopping centre, and then an abandoned castle with a thousand hallways, and she sweated profusely the entire time. What if she wasn't fast enough? What if she didn't complete them?

Once she _did_ complete them, she appeared on a Starship and had twenty seconds to find a particular piece of equipment in order to repair a computer and prevent the destruction of the ship. Almost immediately after completing that one, she appeared in a forest and heard howling behind her. She started to run, and heard a number of heavy footfalls behind her. After a moment, she burst through the trees and found herself on the edge of a cliff. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff, her heart pounding, and turned to see what was chasing her.

Huge, hairy monsters, with saliva dripping from their mouths. They burst from the trees, howling and yapping, and Sirella dropped to her knees, grabbed a rock in each hand, and hurled them in the vague direction of the creatures. As soon as the rocks left her hand, the simulation turned black.

She opened her eyes, gasping, and looked into the gentle gaze of the Vulcan female. The woman removed the band, then gestured behind her. Lieutenant Uhura approached, her features soft and delicate. Sirella realised she was staring and dropped her gaze.

"If you would follow me," Uhura said, "I will take you to your interview."

Sirella stood and followed the beautiful woman, eyes on the ground the whole time. She should be looking up and taking notes, but she didn't want to risk staring at Uhura again. What was this weird feeling in her belly? Why did she suddenly want to throw up?

She stepped inside the interview room and Uhura closed the door, leaving Sirella alone with the man in yellow, Captain Kirk. A Universal Translator was clipped to his collar, and he stared at his pile of files boredly. He looked up, and for some strange reason his face morphed into one of recognition.

"Sirella Varrin?" he asked. His voice was harsh and grating through the translator. She nodded, then stood to attention.

"Yes, Captain."

"Take a seat."

She sat. Kirk stood, then picked up a band from his desk and wrapped it around her head.

"What is this?" she asked. She quickly clamped her mouth shut. Silence.

"It is a lie-detector. It will interpret brainwaves and let me know if you lie or not. Tell me something true about you."

"I have two brothers." The band glowed green.

"Tell me a lie about you."

"My name is Goroth." The band glowed red. Kirk took a quick note on his paper, then looked back at her, all business-like.

"Right, so tell me about yourself."

"Captain?" She frowned.

"Like, where do you go to school?"

"Well, I… was accepted into the Klingon Flight Academy when I was twelve. I was one of the youngest people to ever be accepted, because my test results were well above exemplary." She hesitated. The rest of the story didn't draw her in a good light.

"Go on."

"I… was expelled. Six months ago. I failed Battle class and it lowered my average to an unacceptable standard." The band glowed green.

"Alright." Kirk took notes. "And tell me about your family. You have two brothers"

"I was disowned not long after my expulsion." _Why_ did she just _blurt_ that out? She inwardly kicked herself.

"Oh. Because of the expulsion?"

"No. It's… complicated. My father is a diplomat, and my mother an educator, and my brother is Captain on board a Fleet exploration ship."

"Why were you disowned?"

He was a Starfleet officer. If he didn't understand, then who would?

"I… went against the Klingon way." She stared at her hands. "I dishonoured my family. I've been trying to make my own way ever since."

"Did your superiors ask you to spy on us?"

She jumped, her eyes snapping to Kirk. Lie, or tell the truth? Protect the Empire, or herself? She opened her mouth to lie, then remembered the band on her forehead.

"N-yes. Yes. They did." The band glowed green.

"You know, you are the first applicant to answer that question honestly." He smiled. "I think we are done here. There will be someone outside to take you back to the cargo bay." He removed the band from her head, and Sirella stood and left the room in a bit of a daze.

o.O.o

Captain Kirk stood before the small group of assembled Klingons. Sirella was certain that this was the first time he'd been around them in peaceful terms. Usually, the Federation and Empire were at each other's throats. The Captain spoke, and Lieutenant Uhura translated.

"I thank you for your attendance here today," she said, "and I am pleased to inform you that, based on your test and interview results, we have selected the person who will attend Starfleet Academy. Would Sirella Varrin please step forward?"

Sirella froze, aware that every eye was on her. The youngest applicant by at least eight years, and the only female. She flicked her gaze to Uhura, who nodded encouragingly. The girl inhaled, then stepped between the people in front of her.

"Cadet Varrin, will you need to return to Qo'nos to collect your things?"

"No. My belongings are on board the _Stovako_."

"You may return to the _Stovako_ to collect them, and return on one of our shuttles."

"Yes, Captain."

She followed the rest of the Klingons to the shuttle they came in, strapped in, and made the short trip back to the _Stovako_. Once on board, several reporters for the news clamoured for interviews. Sirella stood in front of them all, alone, and blinked as recording devices were shoved in her face.

"I was accepted to attend Starfleet Academy." The words were strange in her mouth, but they tasted nice.

"What do your family think of the dishonour you bring them?" one of the interviewers asked. Sirella flushed and looked down.

"I… don't know. I guess I hoped that doing this would be a good thing." She looked around for help, or an ally of any sort, but there were no kind faces in the crowd. Tension filled her chest and she forced a quick breath. Strength. Klingons were strong. She had to hold her head up high. This was _her_ day, no one else's. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get my things." She walked away from the reporters, hoping that they wouldn't record how much she was shaking, and went to the storage room where her bag was. One of the _Stovako_ security guards walked with her to the cargo bay, and stood by her as she took a seat in the empty Starfleet shuttle.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He stared at her, uncomprehending. Showing gratitude was a weakness. Then he bent down and fastened her safety straps.

"Don't listen to them," he said. "What you're doing is very brave."

Now it was her turn to stare at him. A total stranger who offered more support than her family. She opened her mouth, closed it, and nodded. He turned away and stood proud at the entrance of the shuttle. A reporter tried to bypass him to ask Sirella a question, and he elbowed the man away and growled a warning. Her cheeks coloured at the unexpected comradery, and her body felt lighter than it had in months.


	4. The Preparatory Program

**Chapter 4 – The Preparatory Program**

Sirella stared around her quarters, in awe of the white walls and gentle lights. It was the brightest room she'd ever been in, and the _bed_. She leapt onto it and gasped as she sunk into the material.

"So _soft_ ," she whispered, pressing her face into the pillows. Her door chimed, and she leapt off the bed and smoothed down her brown flight uniform. It did nothing for her slim build. Actually, it reminded her of a sack of na'ran, only she was the na'ran.

The door opened and Lieutenant Uhura entered, a bundle of maroon fabric and a pair of black boots between her hands. Sirella's face heated and she stood to attention.

"Hello, cadet," Uhura said, her Klingon smooth, even if some of the sounds didn't come naturally. She presented the bundle. "These are your cadet uniforms that you'll wear until we get to Earth."

"Thank you." She took the clothes, then noticed Uhura's puzzled look.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you show gratitude?" Uhura asked. "It's not a common trait of your species."

"My brother told me that humans like to thank people and that gratitude was a quick way to make someone like you."

"Hm. Interesting." Uhura glanced past her at the single bag. "Are these your belongings?"

"Yes. One of your crew scanned it when I came on board and said it was okay."

"Good. Now, I'm also here to tell you about the next two weeks. It won't be easy for you, but the Captain believes you can handle it."

"Will I be dropped on another planet and left to survive by myself for two weeks?"

"No?" Uhura cleared her throat. "You'll be on board for two weeks for the Preparatory Program. Usually it's stretched out over six weeks, but we have a deadline to meet and so everything is being condensed."

"That's not bad."

"There are six different topics that we'll be looking at for two days each. First, we'll look at your basic understanding of Math and Science, then give you a brief overview of Starfleet's history, then a bit on rules and regulations, then experiment a little with zero-gravity, go over the Vulcan culture briefly, and then a crash course in survival."

"That sounds simple." Sirella nodded. As long as there was no Battle class, she would be okay.

"Also, every evening I will be tutoring you in Standard, which is what most people in the Academy will speak."

"Okay."

Uhura smiled. "Good. I'll come get you at 0600 tomorrow, we'll get breakfast, and then get started."

Sirella couldn't deny that the thought of getting breakfast with Uhura made her heart race.

o.O.o

The maroon uniform fit her snugly. Sirella turned in the mirror, admiring how this uniform made her look better than the Flight Academy did. She put effort into taming her hair, then paced her room and wrung her hands for twenty minutes until her door chimed. She rushed to the door and opened it, ensuring she wore her widest smile.

Lieutenant Uhura blinked at Sirella's enthusiasm, but adorned a smile and they engaged in friendly conversation while on their way to breakfast. Sirella's enthusiasm was somewhat dampened by the stares from some of the crewmembers.

They reached the Mess Hall and Uhura retrieved two plates of Terran food. Sirella examined the strange food, sniffing it and poking it with her fingers, then noticed that someone else joined them at their table. A pale man with black hair and equally black eyes. She stared at him, thinking that he might be human, but there was something slightly off.

"Cadet Varrin, this is Doctor Yeto Kestrel," Uhura said.

"Hello."

"He's Betazoid. He's my fia-" She hesitated. "You wouldn't know that word. Intended. He's my intended."

Sirella's insides felt like ice-cold water had been thrown onto them. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then nodded weakly. Kestrel watched her, his expression sad, and he whispered something to Lieutenant Uhura.

"He says he's sorry," Uhura translated. "Betazoids are empathic. They can sense the emotions of those around them."

"Okay." Sirella forced down a mouthful of the Terran food, wincing at the strange textures. She didn't understand why Uhura's words had affected her this way. Why was she disappointed? Why did she _care_? She'd only met Uhura yesterday. She just really wanted to gain the woman's approval.

Right?

After breakfast, Uhura took Sirella to a small office with two desks and a presentation wall. Inside was a male Vulcan, who nodded at Uhura. The woman lifted her thumbs at Sirella, who copied the movement hesitantly, then left.

"I am Commander Spock," the Vulcan said, his words translated by a small piece of technology attached to his shirt. "I will be working with you over the next two days to ensure your knowledge of Mathematics and Science are to standard."

"Okay."

o.O.o

Her head spun as she left the office. She'd never met a Vulcan before and hadn't been prepared for just how direct they were. Commander Spock had zero tolerance. No "um's" or "ah's" allowed in his classes.

A shrill giggle interrupted her thoughts and she jerked to the side of the corridor. Two tiny children appeared – twins, they looked like – and stopped in front of her and stared. She couldn't tell if they were boys, or girls, or a boy and a girl. One of them asked her something.

"I… I don't…" She shrugged helplessly. A woman appeared behind them and smiled apologetically. She said something in Standard, most likely, then took the children and pulled them along. As they passed Sirella, the woman continued to speak with that apologetic tone.

Bizarre.

Sirella resumed her original path, following Commander Spock's directions to the Rec Room where Lieutenant Uhura awaited her. She was indeed waiting and Sirella slipped into the seat across from her.

"Hello, cadet," Uhura said. "Now, I will say 'hello' in Standard. Please try your best to copy. _Hello_."

" _He-llo_." Sirella drew her mouth wide, then turned her lips into an 'o' shape. She wasn't sure where to put her tongue to make the 'l' sound. Standard 'l's sounded different to Klingon 'l's.

"Now, Standard has over two-thousand different phonetic sounds, despite the alphabet containing twenty-six letters. Every letter has various pronunciations, depending on the tense and context. You'll find that, compared to Klingon, Standard grammar and syntax is very organic and unstructured. Like all languages, it's just a matter of practice, and we have two weeks for you to learn the basics." Uhura handed Sirella a notebook and pen. "First-year cadets aren't allowed PADD's, but you'll be assigned a tricorder once we reach Earth."

"What's a tricorder?"

"A multi-functional device. It can do a lot. I'll show you. Now, back to the lesson, let's work on the alphabet…"

o.O.o

It was both the longest and shortest two weeks of Sirella's life. She woke every morning at 0600, ate breakfast either with Uhura or by herself, and then went to whichever lesson she needed.

Her sessions with Commander Spock were intense. He presented a topic, gave her ten minutes to go over the material, and then she was tested. She never thought she'd be proud of the Flight Academy, but the work she completed during her sessions with Spock were things covered during her first year there. He gave no indication if he was pleased or not, but Uhura told her that that was the Vulcan way.

Her sessions with the linguist proved challenging. The Standard alphabet contained many foreign sounds that she couldn't quite wrap her mouth around, and she was often up until 2300, practicing in front of the mirror.

After two days of working on mathematics and science, her lessons with Commander Spock turned into a crash-course in Federation History, learning about the decade in which Starfleet was founded (that's all they had time for). They then moved onto Starfleet General Orders and Regulations.

"Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve non-military resolution must be made."

"When engaged in contact with an unknown alien species, all attempts must be made to resolve said combat using minimum necessary force."

"In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet Captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means."

"Federation security supersedes the rights and privileges of Federation citizens."

"Officers shall show professional behaviour at all times."

"Striking a fellow officer is a court-martial offense."

The rulebook was immense – twice the size of the Empire Regulation Handbook. Commander Spock gave her a copy to study in her own time and marked particular pages that he thought would be useful for when she reached the Academy.

After completing her final exam on the Prime Directive, she spent two days in a Zero-Gravity Simulator under the tutelage of Lieutenant Sulu. He was a very nice tutor, more patient than Commander Spock.

"What do you want to study?" he asked after they'd finished the first day of Zero-Gravity activities.

"Well… I don't actually know. I like everything."

"Do you like plants? I could show you the Botany Lab, if you would like."

"That would be really nice." She beamed.

Sulu took her to the Botany Lab and showed her the countless plants he'd collected from more worlds than she knew existed. One of them tried to choke her and he'd sprayed it with water, causing it to retreat.

"Most plants need water to survive, but this one only needs sunlight," he explained. "It is a desert plant, and desert plants never need much water."

She wished that the Starfleet Universal Translators were less formal. The lack of contractions was unnerving.

A tiny boy burst into the Botany Lab and rushed over to the pair. He glued himself to Sulu's side and smiled widely at Sirella.

"This is Lieutenant Pavel Chekov, our navigator. Pavel, this is Cadet Sirella Varrin."

"Nice to meet you." Sirella held out her hand, as human decorum dictated, and Lieutenant Chekov shook it. He spoke, his words out of range of the translator. Sulu pulled the boy aside and they exchanged quiet words for several moments. Then Chekov left, and Sulu returned to her side.

"Sorry about that. As pilot and navigator, we work close together."

"Are you blood-brothers?"

He laughed. "No, we are married."

She blinked. Had she misheard?

"But… you're both men."

"We are gay, yes. Is same-sex marriage not practiced among your people?"

"No…" She tried to imagine her older brother in the arms of a man but saw nothing. "How do you procreate if you're both male?" That made Sulu blush.

"It is a… complicated topic. Would you like to talk about it now?"

"Is that okay?" Her mind burned to understand. Sulu gestured to the nearest table and they both sat. She listened as he explained how same-sex coupling worked, and honestly, it blew her mind.

She never thought that it was possible for two men or two women to be together. Actually… she thought back to her childhood, when her family lived in Kl'alath, next to the Orion Embassy. She recalled watching two Orion women holding hands as they shopped in Kl'alath. Her mother said that they must be sisters, but, knowing what she did now, they must have actually been lovers.

"Is it normal on Earth?"

"Being gay is as normal as walking. On Earth, there is no need to pretend to be something you are not. We have bisexual, transsexual, transgender, asexual…" He listed several more words that meant nothing to her. On the bright side, she had four years to learn what all those words meant.

"Thank you for… explaining."

"Oh, and just so you know, treating someone with derision based on their sexual orientation or identity is called 'discrimination' and it is a punishable crime."

"So… like if someone was mean to me because I'm Klingon?"

"Exactly! That is discrimination!"

She sat straighter and grinned. _Finally_ , she was _understanding_. They left the Botany Lab and ate dinner together. Sulu recommended a meal called 'sushi', which actually tasted a lot like raw pipius.

Once she'd passed her Zero-Gravity test, she sat with Uhura to learn the basics of the Vulcan culture, to better equip her for ensuring she was open-minded towards other species. It was important that she knew that not everyone did things the same way as Klingons, and though it would always be a challenge, she at least had to practice _understanding_. Patience? Acceptance? Those too.

By the time her tenth day reached its end, Sirella could say hello and goodbye in Standard, ask how their day was and what kind of things they liked. She and Uhura spent hours asking and answering questions in Standard. She found the hardest part was listening to the words and trying to figure out what Uhura was saying. She could speak Standard okay, but listening was something else entirely.

Her final two days of lessons were on survival in different alien environments. From acid rain to cosmic storms, the list of situations was endless, and she found Captain Kirk's teaching style rather… eccentric. He often went into tangents, telling stories from a five-year deep-space mission he'd embarked on. They were entertaining, and his descriptions of how the crew had overcome various obstacles was very informative. It almost made her want to be a Captain.

A Klingon? Captain of a Federation vessel? It would never happen. She dreaded the likelihood of going back to Qo'nos once she'd graduated the Academy. What if… what if that wasn't what she wanted?

Well, she had four years to find out.


End file.
